spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Strange (Episode)
:Looking for another article with the name Doctor Strange? Check out the Doctor Strange disambiguation page. Doctor Strange is the first episode of season three and the first episode in a season long story arc called The Sins of the Fathers. When Mary Jane Watson is brainwashed by a demonic cult Spider-Man must get help from an unlikely source. This episode also introduces the characters Doctor Strange, Wong, Dormammu, and features the first full appearance of Baron Mordo. Additionally this episode introduces Madame Web and sets up an over arcing story for the rest of the series. Plot In the night sky six ninja clad people fly through the sky. Spider-Man then web swings by but misses the ninjas by only a few seconds. Spider-Man thinks to himself that New York City feels very empty after losing the woman he loves, Mary Jane. Spider-Man then remembers back to the night Mary Jane disappeared. He was at his home along with his Aunt May, Harry Osborn, the police, and Mary Jane's aunt, Anna Watson. Peter told Anna that Mary Jane was meeting a man she thought was her father. Anna Watson then blames Peter for Mary Jane's disappearance. While he is on a rooftop Spider-Man tells himself that Anna Watson has every right to be angry at him. However, as Spider-Man looks above his head he sees the ninjas flying above his head. Meanwhile inside a mansion called the Sanctum Sanctorum an Asian man named Wong is in a large room meditating. Wong then hears a sound coming from the other room and goes to see what made the noise. Wong notices that a window was opened and then he is attacked by the ninjas. Wong is able to fend them off for a while but is soon overpowered. However, Spider-Man arrives and traps one of the ninjas in his webbing. However, he is easily able to break free and Spider-Man realizes that they have super strength. One of the ninjas comes behind Spider-Man and grabs him. As Spider-Man struggles he pulls off her hood revealing that it is really Mary Jane which Spider-Man is shocked to discover. Mary Jane then drops Spider-Man and shoots beams from her eyes. Mary Jane then sees and ancient artifact called the Wand of Watoomb and orders the ninjas to take it after they kill Spider-Man. For a brief moment Spider-Man is able to dodge the beams coming from the ninja's eyes. However, Mary Jane shoots lasers from her eyes and the force of the blast pins Spider-Man against the wall. As one of the ninjas reaches for the Wand of Watoomb is mysteriously rises into the air and floats into the hands of a man. The man helps Spider-Man off the ground and as the ninjas fire more energy beams at them he quickly creates a force field made of magic. As the man makes the force field bigger is forces Mary Jane and the ninjas to fall off the balcony. They realize that the sorcerer is far too powerful and they flee. As Spider-Man begins to chase after them the sorcerer that helped them fight the ninjas tells Spider-Man that great power that he can not comprehend. However, Spider-Man ignores his warnings and goes after them. As Spider-Man swings after them he grabs a spider tracer and throws it at Mary Jane and it sticks to her leg. However, while Mary Jane is flying she looks behind her and sees Spider-Man. Mary Jane then uses the beams from her eyes to break Spider-Man's web line and he starts to fall but is able to save himself. A short while later Spider-Man is able to track Mary Jane and the others to a building called the Center for Reunification. As Spider-Man approaches the building he is repelled by a force field. As Spider-Man wonders what just happened the man from earlier appears before Spider-Man in an astral form. He tells Spider-Man that the Center for Reunification is protected by the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and urges Spider-Man to leave. Spider-Man refuses to leave and asks who he is. The man then introduces himself as Doctor Strange, the master of the mystic arts. The astral form of Doctor Strange then vanishes and Spider-Man swings away now knowing where Mary Jane is. However, Spider-Man wonders how he is going to get inside with the force field around the building. Spider-Man also wonders how Mary Jane got involved with a cult. Meanwhile inside the Center for Reunification the cults leader, Baron Mordo, chants a spell. As soon as Baron Mordo is finished Mary Jane approaches him and and says that she had a wonderful visit with her father. Mordo tells Mary Jane that that is the purpose of the Center for Reunification. Baron Mordo then orders Mary Jane and the others to return to their room. As soon as Mary Jane and the others leave a window to peer into another dimension appears and Mordo's master, a demon known as Dormammu, appears in the window and he scolds Mordo for not retrieving the Wand of Watoomb. As Dormammu continues to shout at Mordo, Dormammu tells Mordo that without the Wand of Watoomb he will remain trapped in the Dark Dimension and to get the Wand of Watoomb no matter what the cost. Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange places the Wand of Watoomb in a glass container. Doctor Strange realizes that Mordo must have been behind the attack. As Wong asked how he could know that Doctor Strange tells Wong that it is time he knew the truth. Doctor Strange then began to tell the story of how he first encountered Baron Mordo. Doctor Strange tells Wong that several years ago he, Stephen Strange, was a prominent doctor in New York City. However, he was in a car crash. Stephen Strange survived the crash but his hands were shattered which ended his career as a surgeon. The accident left Strange a broken and bitter man. Somehow Stephen had learned about an old sorcerer named the Ancient One who lived in the far corners of Asia. Stephen Strange found the Ancient One but Strange wanted an instant cure but the Ancient One wanted Stephen Strange to become his pupil. Strange was angered by this and began to walk out. However, Strange learned that the Ancient One's student, Baron Mordo, as planning to kill the Ancient One. As Mordo unleashed a spell to kill the Ancient One, Stephen Strange attempted to warn him but was stopped by Mordo. However, the Ancient One already knew about Mordo's plan and was able to use his magic to defend himself. The Ancient One told Stephen Strange that there was goodness in his heart and Strange agreed to become the Ancient One's pupil so he could learn how to fight Baron Mordo and others like him. Doctor Strange then tells Wong that all these years he has been preparing himself to fight Mordo. At that moment Peter Parker is at the Daily Bugle researching the Center for Reunification on a computer with Joseph Robertson. Peter and Robbie discover that the head of the Center for Reunification is named Baron Mordo. However, Robbie tells Peter that the Center for Reunification is really a cult. Peter knows that he has to save Mary Jane but he wonders what kind of a hold Baron Mordo has over her. Peter then goes undercover at the Center for Reunification. To do this Peter pretends to join them. Once inside Peter begins to look around and eventually finds Mary Jane's room. Peter then tells Mary Jane that he is there to take her home. However, Mary Jane replies that she will not go home because Baron Mordo has reunited her with her father. Peter then questions Mary Jane about the robbery she was part of. However, Mary Jane believed that she was visiting with her father. As Peter attempts to take Mary Jane away she activates an alarm and a guard rushes in. Peter is captured but does not escape because he does not want to use his spider powers and reveal his secret identity. The cultist then take Peter before Baron Mordo. Mordo tells Peter that Mary Jane came to him because she wanted to be reunited with her father. Mordo then questions Peter and asks if there is anyone he wants to be reunited with. Mordo then uses his magic powers to read Peter's mind and learns that he wishes to meet his mother and father. Mordo enters Peter's mind in the guise of his mother and tells him that she will never let him go again. A short while later Peter awakes in a bedroom in the Center for Reunification. Peter wonders if he really saw his parents and then decides to get Mary Jane out of there before Baron Mordo brainwashes him as well. However, at that moment Baron Mordo telepathically communicates with his disciples, including Peter Parker, and controls their minds and orders them to get the Wand of Watoomb. Moments later Mordo's disciples attack Doctor Strange and Wong at the Sanctum Sanctorum. As Doctor Strange is about to use one of his spells Spider-Man arrives and shoots a web line at his hands. Doctor Strange is shocked to see Spider-Man working for Baron Mordo. As Spider-Man pulls Doctor Strange up to the window the disciples overpower Wong and Mary Jane takes the Wand of Watoomb and flies away. As Spider-Man is about to drop Doctor Strange to his death Doctor Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to learn that Spider-Man is under a spell. Doctor Strange then uses the Eye of Agamotto to remove the spell from Spider-Man. As Spider-Man awakes from his trance he is confused and asks Doctor Strange what happened to him. Doctor Strange reveals to Spider-Man that Baron Mordo placed him under a hypnotic spell and that Mordo now has possession of the Wand of Watoomb. Meanwhile at the Center for Reunification Baron Mordo rejoices that he now has the Wand of Watoomb. However, Mordo uses his magic to make himself look like Mary Jane's father. Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange tells Spider-Man that the entire planet is in danger now that Baron Mordo now has the Wand of Watoomb and that with the wand Mordo will free his master, the Dread Dormammu. As Spider-Man asks who Dormammu is Doctor Strange uses his magic to create an illusion of Dormammu. Doctor Strange then explains that Dormammu is is an evil entity that travels from dimension to dimension draining the life force out of entire universes. Spider-Man tells Doctor Strange that he will help him. Doctor Strange then tells Spider-Man that odds of them surviving are slim to none. However, Spider-Man still agrees to go with Doctor Strange. Cast Cameos *Vishanti (Mentioned only) :*Oshtur (Mentioned only) :*Agamotto (Mentioned only) :* *Mysterio (Mentioned only) *Cyttorak (Mentioned only) *Watoomb (Mentioned only) *Ancient One *Richard Parker Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Parker house ::*Sanctum Sanctorum ::*Center for Reunification ::*Daily Bugle :*Las Vegas (Mentioned only) :*Asia ::*Ancient One's temple Items *Web shooters *Spider tracer *Wand of Watoomb *Eye of Agamotto *Cloak of Levitation *Crimson Bands of Cyttorak Continuity *Anna Watson was mention several times during the first season. She finally appeared for the first time in this episode. *Toward the beginning of the episode, Spider-Man says that he is finally cured of his mutation disease. This happened at the end of the last episode, The Final Nightmare. *Mary Jane vanished at the end of The Final Nightmare. *While Peter Parker and Joseph Robertson research Baron Mordo, Peter mentions that first he lost Mary Jane to Harry Osborn and now he has lost her to the cult. Mary Jane began to date Harry Osborn in the episode, Blade, the Vampire Hunter. Trivia *This episode is based on The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2 (1965). :*In The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2 an evil sorcerer named Xandu stole the wand of Watoomb not Baron Mordo. :*Toward the end of the episode Spider-Man tells Doctor Strange "May your amulet never tickle." This line was taken directly from the end of The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2. *Spider-Man and Doctor Strange are Christopher Daniel Barnes two favorite Marvel Comics superheroes. *When you first see Wong he is in a large room in the Sanctum Sanctorum meditating. To Wong's right there is a statue that appears to be modeled after Gautama Buddha, who is more commonly known simply as Buddha. Buddha was an ascetic and sage, on whose teachings Buddhism was founded. :*It is possible that Wong was originally from Nepal since he is Asian and Nepal was where Buddha was born. *The Center for Reunification is protected by the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Cyttorak was the magical being that gave the X-Men foe, Juggernaut, his power. *After Spider-Man witnesses Doctor Strange use his magic powers Spider-Man says "He should take that act to Vegas. All he needs is a couple of tigers." This is a reference to the magician duo, Siegried & Roy. Siegried & Roy became known for including lions and white tigers in their shows. *This episode features a TaleSpin reunion of sorts. Ed Gilbert provided the voice of Baloo on TaleSpin, and Tony Jay voiced Shere Khan. *This episode also features a Star Trek reunion. George Takei played Hikaru Sulu and Majel Barret, the wife of Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry, played a nurse on the USS Enterprise. *The dimension that Dormammu is trapped in is never named. In the comics Dormammu's home dimension is called the Dark Dimension. *Since Peter didn't know his parents it's odd that he would want to be reunited with them instead of his Uncle Ben. Episode review Quotes "The city looks gigantic when you've lost someone you love in it." : '-Spider-Man' "Anna Watson has every right to be angry with me. I should've been there. I'd finally gotten rid of my mutation disease but what good is it if I've lost the woman I love?" : '-Spider-Man' (A ninja breaks through Spider-Man's webbing.) "Hey. These guys have got super strength." (Mary Jane comes up behind Spider-Man grabs him and starts squeezing him tightly.) "And this one's got a bear hug like a bear!" : '-Spider-Man' "We have found the Wand of Watoomb! Stop Spider-Man and then we can get it!" : '-Mary Jane Watson' "By the power of omnipotent Oshtur I command you to cease!" : '-Doctor Strange' "I don't know who you are or how you did that but thanks." : '-Spider-Man' "I summon forth the shielding power of the Vashanti!" "Impressive. He sure puts Mysterio's hocus pocus to shame." : '-Doctor Strange & Spider-Man' "Wait. They posses powers you can not possibly fathom." "Thanks for the warning, but I've got a personal steak in this." : '-Doctor Strange & Spider-Man' "The Center for Reunification. I hope they don't mind if I have a little reunion of my own." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man is repelled by a force field surrounding the Center for Reunification.) "What is this?" (Doctor Strange appears in his astral form.) "The Crimson Bands of Cyttork. I urge you to turn away from this place." "Not a chance. Who are you anyway?" "I am Doctor Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts." (Doctor Strange uses his magic to disappear.) "He should take that act to Vegas. All he needs is a couple of tigers." : '-Spider-Man & Doctor Strange' "Oh, Brother Mordo, I had such a wonderful visit." "Good, child. This institution's purpose is to make you contempt and fulfilled." "Oh, I am. For the first time in my life I'm really happy." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Baron Mordo' "You have failed me!" "Master, Master Dormammu!" "You did not retrieve the wand! I am doomed! Doomed! I need the Wand of Watoomb! Bring it to me no matter what the cost!" : '-Dormammu & Baron Mordo' "Mordo. It can only be Mordo." "But Doctor, how can you be so sure that it's him?" "It fits in with his dark purpose. It is time you knew the whole story Wong. Are's is a deadly rivalry that began years ago when a car accident ended my career as a prominent New York doctor. I lost the delicate touch that a surgeon requires and left me a bitter and broken man. Finally in desperation I treked through the far corners of Asia to seek a maven known only as the Ancient One. I wanted an instant miracle cure but the Ancient One told me to study with him to learn his mystic ways and find the cure within myself. Alas I was too bitter to listen. On my way out I came across the Ancient One's student. His name was Mordo and he was attempting to destroy the Ancient One and take his place. I had to warn the old man. But Mordo tried to stop me. But luckily the Ancient One had known of Mordo's plot andd was prepared. The Ancient One told me I had been tested and that there was goodness in my soul. I agreed to become the Ancient One's pupil so I could fight Mordo and the evil magic he stood for. I have studied the mystic magics. My life has taken on deeper meaning as I have prepared for the inevitable confrontation with Baron Mordo." : '-Doctor Strange & Wong' "Brother Mordo. So he's the head of the Center for Reunification?" "Yes. It's some kind of secret cult. They say this Mordo fellow recruits his disciples with promises of reuniting them with lost love ones." "First I lose Mary Jane to Harry. Now to this dangerous cult. I have to find a way to save her. But what hold does this Mordo have over her?" : '-Peter Parker & Joseph Robertson' "Mary Jane arrived seeking the truth about her father. She has found it and found him! Why would you deny her such fulfillment? Isn't that what were all longing for? After all isn't there someone with whom you want to be reunited? Ah, yes. Of course there is." : '-Baron Mordo' "Where am I? What happened? Did I really see my parents? I've gotta get Mary Jane and get out of here before Mordo brainwashes me too!" "My children are time is at hand. We must dispel our enemies. Listen to my words. You are the army of Dormammu. You must recover the Wand of Watoomb! Let nothing not even your own destruction stand in the way." (Mordo's spell brainwashes Spider-Man.) "Nothing will stand in my way." : '-Peter Parker & Baron Mordo' "Nothing will stand in the way of Mordo's will! Not even you Doctor Strange!" "Spider-Man listen to me! Spider-Man! Oh great all seeing Eye of Agamotto you must come to my aide! As I suspected. Omnipotent Vishanti empower my amulet. Remove the spell that clouds his mind." "Doctor Strange? How did I get here?" "The all seeing Eye of Agamotto revealed to me that that you had been placed under a hypnotic spell by Mordo and now Mordo has the Wand of Wattomb." : '-Spider-Man & Doctor Strange' "I'm over joyed with your success my child." "Thank you father. Oh daddy, I love you." "And I love you to, my child." : '-Baron Mordo & Mary Jane Watson' "Are world is in grave peril now that Mordo has the wand. No doubt he will try to use it to free the Dread Dormammu." "Who?" "Dormammu is a powerful, evil entity who travels from dimension to dimension draining the life energy out of whole universes. Now he wants to come to feed on ours. He must draw the life force out of our reality or starve. Dorammmu has ultimate power. If I face him it will be the struggle of my life." "But I'll be there to help you." "I must warn you. The odds against us returning alive are astronomical." "Big deal. I've been through the Bronx. I'm ready." : '-Doctor Strange & Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers